


Back That Ass Up (Or the story in which Hermione asks her husband to do something very silly)

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Hermione desperately wants her husband to do this one little thing for her. Will she get her way?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Back That Ass Up (Or the story in which Hermione asks her husband to do something very silly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacqP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacqP/gifts).



> This entirely the fault of JacqP and Zorak23. I blame both of those heathens and their bad influences.

"Pretty please? If you do, I'll break out the green lace that you like so much..." 

Hermione looked up at her husband with her eyes wide and pleading. 

He stood firm until her bottom lip started trembling and then his resolve broke. He never could deny his witch anything when she made that face. He sighed, and Hermione clapped her hands because she knew she had got her way. 

"I want to make this clear: this is the one and only time I will ever be doing this."

Hermione squealed and stood back to wait as her long-suffering husband finally gave in to the absolute silliest request that she had ever made of him.

Severus waved his wand and a raucous sound emerged from the radio. He arched his back, stuck out his admittedly amazing ass, and shook it in the most elegant version of twerking that Hermione had ever seen in her life. 

She collapsed in howling laughter on their bed until there were tears streaming down her face.

When he finished, he turned to her and growled out, “You owe me for this witch."

He then stalked out of their bedroom, leaving Hermione laying on the bed with aching sides, giggles still spilling from her lips.


End file.
